


before sunset

by ThatPawnbrokersShopAroundTheCorner



Series: Snapshots [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPawnbrokersShopAroundTheCorner/pseuds/ThatPawnbrokersShopAroundTheCorner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're not going to run away again – are you, Will?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	before sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of the 'Snapshots' series: a collection/ corpus of connected to each other but not always chronologically ordered drabbles dealing with Hannibal and Will, their fall and what happened before, after and during it. Spoilers for 'The Wrath of the Lamb', episode 3x13.

* * *

 

Will finds that the sunset is beautiful right now: the sun sinking deep into the sea, becoming one with it. So peaceful, so perfect in a way.

He takes a deep breath and presses his hand against the glass. Behind him, he can hear Hannibal shuffling on the bed; still he doesn't turn around, just keeps his eyes fixed on the sight in front of him.

He doesn't even turn around when he hears footsteps approaching, coming closer towards him.

“You're not going to run away again – are you, Will?” Hannibal asks, pressing up against him, his breath against the nape of Will's back. Warm. Will leans back against Hannibal's chest and closes his eyes briefly, allowing himself the luxury of this moment: the feel of them so close, Hannibal's scent –

He sighs, and then tilts his head just so that he can look Hannibal in the eye. He smiles sadly. “I have nothing to go back to. You saw to that.”

“No, you did that yourself,” Hannibal says and runs a hand down Will's arm – a tender touch that makes Will gasp and lean in closer. “You were the one who chose me, who planned this.”

Will just nods and then smiles, a little wider. “Won't you ask me why?”

Hannibal shakes his head and pulls Will in for a kiss, and for once, Will surrenders completely.

***

Follow us on [tumblr](http://themongoosedance.tumblr.com/) :)

 

 

 


End file.
